Dear Alice
by NeonFire1423
Summary: Emails to Alice from Bella after the Cullens leave.  Chapters will be short since they're emails...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Alice,

It's been a week... Seven days of pure emptiness for me. I can't believe that he's gone.. That you all are. For so long, I was struggling to believe he existed.. and he was mine... but now that he's disappeared, It's almost like I was trapped in a sick version of a dream. How could I go on believing someone so pure.. So great.. Could be mine? I guess he left because of how dark my soul is. The one he claimed to be protecting. I wish sometimes he would have left something of his here. Like the picture... All I have left is this pain- Like a stab in my heart that he's gone... I won't ever see him again. Every night, I lay in bed, thinking about how it used to be... And I wouldn't mind if he hadn't changed me. As long as I had him.. But that's all over now.

Alice, I don't know if you are getting these emails... But you were (And still are) My best friend... I can't talk to anyone else about this. My mom doesn't understand.. And she's just been pleading to jet me away to Florida. I need to stay here. I have to stay here. I know it's best if I left.. But staying here is the only thing reminding me that you all exist. And that you're out there somewhere.. Maybe still in the moving process.. Maybe all moved in. Without me...

I feel so alone. Since I returned to school a few days ago.. I've just been sitting at your table. Sitting there.. Thinking absently. None of my so-called friends want anything to do with me... I haven't said a word to them this week. At all. I don't know what to do... I've woken up screaming... Having nightmares about Victoria... And lots of other things.. But mostly Victoria.

I'm probably going to get killed now because Victoria probably knows I am unprotected. She will see that as her chance to come and get her revenge... And I'll get killed, just like that. Charlie's going to think I killed myself. That's what's going to get out. And then everyone will remember me as the suicidal depressed girl.

Alice, I don't know if you're getting these... But I need you to know this.

I miss you, too.

~Bella.


	2. Chapter 2Alice Reads

Alice POV:

I sat down at my computer in the new house, opening my email. I had one from Bella and one from Edward. Carlisle passed by.

"Dad, there's one from Edward." I said. Carlisle rushed to the computer, Esme, Emmet and Jasper followed.

"Dear Alice. I'm not sure who else to go with this... My heart is in so much pain for leaving her there, unprotected from Victoria... As well as others. She's so vulnerable there, alone, probably laying in the silent darkness. I can't make this too long. I don't want to get too attached to letting my feelings out. But I miss Bella more than anything. Seeing her face... Was just impossible for me to bear. I don't want you talking to her. At all. Love Edward" I read out loud.

"Edward never did spare the pain." Carlisle said.

"Should I write back?" I asked.

"NO!" Emmet and Jasper yelled out. They were infuriated that Edward left. They said that nobody could just run away from their problems. Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Write back, Honey" Esme said, patting me on the head.

"No." I heard Rosalie walk in. "He left us. He chose not to be with us. He shouldn't be able to communicate with us. If he wants to talk with us, he should get back here."

I turned to the computer, rolling my eyes, beginning a reply.

Edward.

We miss you. You didn't need to do this.

Alice

Then I turned off the computer and got up, leaving everyone there, staring at the blank screen.

I wanted to be alone when I read the one from Bella. It would be something like, I'm hurt, blah blah blah. Not that I care about Bella. I really, REALLY do. And I almost stayed there...

I opened my laptop, the email was up on the screen. After reading, I had a 'Vampire Cry' moment. I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, the overcast sky of Alaska beaming overhead in the sunroof.

Why?


	3. DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. This disclaimer is for this entire Fanfic, including the chapter before this.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, [=


End file.
